Tick-Tock
by CaiBerry
Summary: The experiment Wally West had famously re-created sent both him and his childhood best friend Valkyrie Linh straight to hospital. Both gained powers, with SOME consequences. One recovered quite quickly, while the other became a live bomb, ready to detonate at any moment. ((Mini series. Set before and eventually in season 1 of Young Justice. May become T near the end))
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I needed to type up!**

**The chapters will be quite short and right now there'll be 10 chapters at most, or less.**

* * *

I woke up with an aching headache, the ones that seemed to get worse by the second.

Propping up onto my left arm, I realised the bed that I laid on was not my bouncy trampoline-like one. Instead, it was a hospital bed.

How did I get here?

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

"Wrong one, stupid" I exasperated, slapping Wally's hand as he reached for the incorrect vial.

'Sorry…" Wally held up his hands defensively. 'Which one is it then Val?"

Flipping through my science notebook, I found the page I was looking for. Scanning down the page, I murmured out each step of the experiment we were re-creating, the one that Flash his super-speed. Call us crazy, but don't worry, we know what we're doing.

Sort of.

"That one's next," I pointed to a vial containing a glowing orange liquid. Suddenly, my stomach felt uneasy, and I knew what was coming.

"Wally…?" I crouched over, holding onto the flab of my belly.

"Yeah?'' the red-head continued pouring the liquid into a large container without even glancing at me.

"I think those burritos we had for lunch were a bit…."

My stomach rumbled loudly. Now that caught his attention.

"Oof! Funny…" I groaned. I began making my way out the door, heading for his bathroom.

"Run chicken legs! Run!" Wally gestured with his hands. "You wouldn't want to miss the final result!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Wal-man!"

I returned a few minutes later from my little trip to find Wally sprinkling the last component of the experiment into the mixture.

"Done?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Done."

I flinched wildly as the mixture began violently bubbling. This couldn't be good.

Both of us backed towards the garage door, away from the table that held the now bright, glowing and bubbling mixture. The bubbles dangerously exploded, splatting against the walls nearby.

It's going to explode.

"Duck!" I cried out, covering Wally with my own body as the world around us went black.

**PRESENT TIME  
**

To my left, red-hair poked out from underneath the covers. I watched as the little hills across the sheets slowly went up, then down. Looking around, the red-head and I were the only ones in the room.

"Hey mister? Dude?"

No reply. Guy's probably sleeping. And I need to pee. Really, really, _really _bad.

A needle stuck in my fore-arm restricted any movement, and so I had to hold on.

In an attempt to distract myself from the urge to let go, I decided to read the information stuck on a clipboard to the side of the guy's bed.

_Age: 14_

_Attends Keystone High School_

Hey! This kid goes to the same school as me. No wonder why he looks familiar. Not often you see red-heads around this area.

... _Several first-degree burns and concussion-_

Damn, what did this guy do? Then, again... what did _I _do? Now, to find a name to this guy, I mean, I can't just keep calling him _guy. _Poor guy- I mean, dude. Scanning my eyes down the form, they widened immediately as I read the next few lines.

_First name: Wallace (Wally)_

_Surname: West_

Wally...?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, favorite or follow if you wish :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I daydream too much about this**

* * *

Slowly chewing the mushy oatmeal handed to me by a nurse, I stared at the empty hospital empty bed next to me that once used to be occupied by my closest friend.

Wally used to visit every day ever since the incident. It eventually turned into a few days, once a week, once every 2 weeks, once a month. Now, all he does is text and call.

The last text I received was 2 days ago. Turning on my phone, I tapped on the message app and read the text slowly to myself.

_Heya Val! Hope ya feeling ok._

_But you'll never guess what!_

_I did it! ;)_

_You should see me running laps!_

No message why he hasn't been able to visit. No message about what's keeping him busy. No thanks for saving his life. No apology.

He did it. Got powers, probably living his dream.

While I, am getting needles stuck in my arm, eyes blinded with torches, no privacy at all from the bugging hospital staff. Yeah, I can't go to the toilet with them staring at my ass.

The funny thing is though, we both got powers.

He got super-speed.

I got falling through hospital beds and floors. Yes, I can pass through objects whenever I want, but its best I not. Doctor told me it's bad for my health. Something about some highly dangerous chemical getting into my blood stream.

But it didn't matter really when Wally's running free as the wind, faster than the wind, while I…

I?

Wait for my death.

Wally doesn't know.

I don't want him to know.

* * *

"How is she… Mrs Linh?" the speedster breathed heavily. It's no wonder Wally was puffed out since he ran all the back to his home after school, a quick stop at Taco Bell before heading straight to the hospital.

The doctor watched her daughter through the glass as she sat in the room next to her's. Little did Valkyrie know her mother has been assessing her day and night in an attempt to find a cure for her daughter.

A trickled down her cheek.

''There's no way I can-"

"There is a way!" Wally slammed a clenched fist onto the table. "There is one…"

Wally knows.


End file.
